


Epiphany

by GothamRogue81



Series: Scenes from Gotham City [13]
Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamRogue81/pseuds/GothamRogue81





	Epiphany

“Bruce, why do you come here?” she asked. Leslie Thompkins sat in her faux-suede easy chair, legs crossed, peering over the rims of her glasses at Bruce Wayne.

“Pardon?” he said, slightly taken aback by the question. “How do you mean?” he asked.

She gave him a warm smile and repeated the question, “Why do you come here?”

He sat forward on the edge of the sofa, leaning his hands on his knees. “I’ve been coming here for years,” he said.

“I know that,” she said. “We both know that. And I’ve known you for a lot longer than you’ve been coming to see me professionally, as well.” She leaned closer. “But I’m curious as to your reasoning,” she said. “Please, just humor me.”

He thought about it for a moment. “I guess I come because it’s nice to have someone to talk to about things. The only one who knows me better than you, was Alfred,” he said. He still hadn’t gotten used to speaking of him in the past tense. “And with losing my parents…”

“It’s been a long time since you lost your parents, Bruce,” she said. “You don’t really think you still come to me because of grief, do you?”

He shook his head. “No, I suppose you’re right,” he replied. “Though, I’ve suffered a lot of losses, specially now with Alfred,”

“But you’re not a little boy anymore Bruce,” she said with a grin. “And you’re work with me through the years has helped you learn to cope with loss. Alfred’s passing may have been somewhat unexpected, but your mental stability is stronger now. You’re dealing quite well, truthfully, with the loss. And that’s saying something, since everyone in Gotham knows how close you two were. It’s like losing a parent all over again, but as I said, you were better equipped to handle it this time,” she said.

“What I wonder,” she continued, “is how the other guy feels.” She smiled coyly. 

He leaned back, arching a brow. “I’m afraid I don’t follow, Leslie.”

“Bruce, I’ve known you since you were born,” she smirked. “Do you REALLY think that after all this time, and all our sessions together, that I don’t know who you are?” she laughed.

“I don’t know what you think you,” he began to say, but he cut himself short as he looked at her. She was right after all. And he knew that she hadn’t just figured out his secret. She had known for years, at least since Jason had been taken away, if not longer.

“The Batman was born out of the loss of your parents. This city was a dark place…darker than it is now,” she said. “You took up this mantle as a symbol of hope to the city, and fear to those who sought to keep the city that way. That symbol, in turn, bore others to stand up. Not just you and your friends, but everyday people, standing up against injustice. A city will never be without crime, but both Bruce Waynes, the light and the dark, have done incredible work in this city, to change it for the better.”

“So the question is, why do I still come when my original goal has been met?” he asked.

“Yes and no,” she said. “I find myself wondering about you, Bruce. Here is a man who was an orphan, witnessing his parents murder in front of his eyes. He creates a persona to give the criminals of his city something to fear. He wears the mask of billionaire playboy-slash-philanthropist giving financially to his city as well. He grows up to be one of the most respected men in the world. A success, in both his professional and personal life. He goes from being a single man living alone, to being a single father to not one, but five children, all of whom are bright, kind human beings following in their father’s footsteps both in public and in the shadows.”

She began to tear up, “Bruce, I have always cared for you, and considered myself lucky to be a friend and confidant, but I look at you now and I have never been more proud of the man you have become,” she said, reaching across to him and taking his hand in hers. “I used to think Bruce Wayne was the mask. The Batman was who you really were. But that’s not true anymore. You have matured and healed and become a great man, who just so happens to be the greatest Detective.”

“Thank you Leslie,” he said, giving her hand a squeeze. “That means more to me than you’ll ever know,” he said. “But, are you saying I should stop being Batman?”

“No, sweet boy,” she said. “Gotham needs Batman. I’m saying Bruce Wayne doesn’t.”

“So I’m cured, huh?” he asked smirking. 

“I would say that you have become a well adjusted man, Bruce Wayne. You’ve successfully managed to allow two separate psyches, to cohabit peacefully. I think that you would still do well to come see me though. You may have tamed your alter ego, but you are still a father of five. That in and of itself, even with a patient who hasn’t had the type of life you have, would warrant therapy,” she said.

They shared a laugh. "Bruce, you know my door is always open for you. Whether it's about Selina, the kids, even Superhero stuff, now that you we have finally crossed the unspoken threshold of me knowing..." 

"I might even have some of them come see you," he joked.


End file.
